


Date Night

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Fathers and Daughters [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 20:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5105066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a very special lady in Mako's life, and he doesn't want to keep her waiting!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

_This is an amateur, non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or in any way sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived, nor is it intended to infringe on the rights of these holders. And so it goes._

“All right, everybody,” Chief Beifong announced to the office at precisely 4:59 p.m. “I’ve got a prime stakeout assignment that’s perfect for one of you workaholics. Who’s interested…?” Her eyes drifted around the room until they landed on the one officer who routinely took these cases without blinking. This time, however, he was shrugging into his jacket and looked ready to bolt. “Mako?”

“Sorry, Chief. I can’t,” he said with an eager smile. “I’ve got a date tonight.”

“Really,” Beifong drawled sardonically. “You finally found someone who isn’t intimidated by your dating history?”

“Not this time,” he grinned as he wrapped a scarf around his neck. “This girl’s very special, Chief.”

“Must be,” Beifong half-smiled. “All right, Detective. Get going. So who’s going to take this assignment before I volunteer someone?”

****

“But…but…” Korra sputtered as Mako gently but firmly pushed her toward the door. Asami was waiting there, looking both amused and concerned at the same time.

“No buts,” Mako ordered. “You’ve been complaining about being cooped up for a week now. You and Asami go out and have a nice dinner, take in a show, enjoy yourselves. You’ve earned it.”

“But…” Korra looked two seconds away from a panic attack. “You’re sure you know what to do? And you know how to reach us just in case?” She glanced over at her partner, but Asami offered no support whatsoever. In fact, she was opening the door.

“Yes, I know what to do,” Mako said soothingly. “Keep one end fed and the other one clean. I’ve got the numbers by the phone, and if I run into any problems I’ll call Tenzin and Pema. We’ll be fine, Korra, I promise. Now go and have fun. Why don’t you two ride the turtleducks? It’s been awhile since you’ve done that.”

“But…but…”

“We’ll see you around eleven,” Asami called as she all but dragged Korra to the car. “Assuming someone doesn’t go into the Avatar State first.”

“Have fun,” Mako said as he waved farewell. As he closed the door he heard a familiar cry coming from the bedroom. “Right on schedule,” he chuckled to himself.

*****

“Now then,” Mako said to the gurgling bundle in his arms. “You’re awake, you’re clean, and you’re wearing a very pretty outfit that your Aunt Pema made you. I’ve got a warm bottle right here if you’re hungry. What do you say we check out the probending matches tonight?” The baby giggled and gave him a bright, happy smile in reply. “All right then,” he laughed as he switched the radio on and settled into the rocker.

This was going to be the best date he’d been on in months.


End file.
